Strip Poker with the Special Victims Unit
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: After a hard day at work the members of SVU decide to play a small "harmless" game of poker.  My first SVU fic, please review. :D


**Well in the spirit of the SVU season finale I've decided to post a little something tonight. This is my first SVU fic any feedback is appreciated. Oh and to my Harry Potter fic readers I promise to update as soon as classes end. Enjoy!**

It was a cold January evening and the members of the special victims unit had gathered for a game of poker.

"I fold" Elliot's voice was so loud the windows of the precinct shook.

Olivia punched Elliot lightly, "Jesus El you really are a sore loser." Elliot gave her a death glare, but she only rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Fin was looking around at his opponents trying to keep his cool; his nice royal flush guaranteed him the win no matter what. Casey was pouring another drink for herself and Munch was nearly pasted out leaning on Elliot's shoulder.

"Well" Fin began anxiously "can we show our cards?"

"Fine Fin don't have a seizure or anything." TheADA's snide remark didn't stop Fin from smacking his cards on the table.

"Royal flush pay up suckers." Everyone at the table groaned, and threw out a dollar on the table for Fin to pick up.

After Fin had collected his spoils everyone refilled their drink (for Munch that meant Elliot pouring some on Munch's face). The regular game of poker was getting tiring, but no one wanted to go home. Casey, Fin, and Olivia all had empty apartments to go home to, Munch was drunk so his wife wouldn't be happen, and Elliot had an unhappy Kathy to worry about. After a few moments of silence Casey finally spoke up.

"How about a game of strip poker." Olivia nearly choked on her drink and the eyes guys just went wide.

"What; we all know that five card draw is getting really irritating this will spice things up." Casey looked between everyone and Munch was the first one to concede.

"I guess we could, come on guys." After much coaxing my Munch and Casey everyone agree and the game began. Fin set the rules.

Five card draw was the game, and all the same rules applied. After each round the losers were required to take off one piece of clothing. Clothing included anything but jewelry, shoes and socks came off in groups.

"Can jewelry please count?" Olivia asked for the fifth time.

Elliot moved his chair in, and grabbed the cards that had been handed to him, "Liv calm down you'll be fine."

"I just have sandals on and.." Everyone stopped and waited for her to finish. "Just never mind let's begin."

The first round seemed to drag on mainly because Olivia's foot was tapping incessantly against the floor. Just before the second draw Munch spoke up.

"Olivia I hope you lose just because you're so paranoid." They all laid there cards down and Elliot was triumphant with a straight. That's when the clothes began to fly Fin took off his sneakers, Munch took off his glasses pointing out that they couldn't be considered jewelry, Casey took off her jacket, and Olivia sheepishly took off her sandals. Another round continued and resulted in a three way tie between Fin, Munch, and Casey.

"Well" Casey said smiling "I guess that means it's just Olivia and Elliot this time." Fin and Munch laughed and Elliot immediately took off his shirt.

"Oh" Munch said rolling his eyes "like to start out big do we Elliot." Elliot wasn't focused on Munch though he was more focused on Olivia.

"Come on Liv, you know the rules." Olivia sighed and looked around at the group. She really didn't want to take off her clothes especially in front of Elliot, but she could trust the people in front of her so against all odds she stood and pulled off her shirt.

"Wooo hooo" Fin yelled and Munch whistled.

"Thanks guys lets continue." Olivia sat down and her cheeks were quite flushed she just felt like Elliot was staring at her and when she turned she realized that he was.

The next hand resulted in a winning hand for Olivia, she couldn't help put sigh in relief. The clothes went flying again leaving Munch without his shoes, Fin without his socks, Casey without her shoes, and Elliot without his as well.

As Elliot dealt the next hand Casey poured herself another drink.

"Case we do have to go to work tomorrow?" Casey looked over to Olivia and tried to be serious, but she burst out laughing.

"I'm not being funny Case you don't want to be hung over."

"I know I just can't take you serious when you're only wearing a bra." Everyone except Olivia giggled at that. The next hand resulted again in a three way tie between Munch, Fin, and Casey.

"Fuck my life!" Olivia yelled in frustration as she threw down her cards. Munch laughed under his breath, but Casey and Fin kept their mouths shut knowing that a pissed Olivia was not a good thing.

Elliot had no problem quickly taking off his pants, but it was Olivia that had trouble taking off hers. When her pants finally slid off her everyone's eyes went wide.

"Bad day to wear a thong Liv." Munch's sarcastic comment mad Olivia cheeks flare red with anger.

"Come and get me Olivia, wait you'll flash everyone." Olivia groaned in embarrassment and looked to her partner. They were both nearly undressed in front of their co-workers, one thing was for sure; work would be hell tomorrow.

**Please review, I really want feedback! :D Oh and thanks for reading.**


End file.
